Forbidden Memories
by Code.Fleur
Summary: Sequel to A Gift From Above. After the death of Faith, can the Titans handle another goddess? And to make matters even more weird, she's practically identical to their old friend!
1. Another one?

NOTE :: This is the sequel to A Gift From Above. You **should** read it first or you'll be so lost...And atfirst, it's from Nina's point of view, then it's narrated-ish...remember, this is based on the alternate ending!!! also, i use the word thought a lot...i don't like using a word a lot...

My Wish :: Sadly, I don't own the Titans, but my wish it that I did...MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

What I Do Own :: Faith and Nina, all from my imagination!!! -pokes head ; echo'n noise is heard-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" There's no point in running. " I said cooly.

But he kept running anyways. _They never listen do they? _I shook my head and flew after him. I easily caught up and was floating infront of him.

" I told you not to run didn't I? " I was ready to fire but then, **( ZZZZZZzzzzzzT! ).**

I blinked and put my hands down. _What the fuck?!?! _I took in my surrondings. The weird thing was, everyone in there was just as confused and all female. Plus, the room was invisible divided, on one side were the good guys, and the other was the bad.

" Where are we? " I asked aloud, hoping for an answer.

" We all wish to know too! " answered a voice from behind.

I turned to look at her. _Wow! She's beautiful! _She had big green eyes, red hair, and a skimpy purple costume. She gaped at me. _Why in the world is she staring at me? _

" Starfire! Is your communicator working? " asked a girl draped in blue.

Starfire, the girl, was silent and seemed to be at a loss of words. " Raven, I am sorry, mine is not functional, " She stammered, " Look! " She pointed to me.

The two girls stared at the third. _'She looks exactly like Faith' thought Raven. ' This girl resembles much of our friend Faith ' Starfire said in her mind._

" I'm Nina, pleased to meet 'cha! " Nina smiled, hoping to end the ackwardness.

" You are not Faith? " questioned Starfire.

" Huh? Who's Faith? " Nina was stumped and confused.

" An old friend... " Raven replied sadly.

" Welcome Champions all! I am the Master Of Games, and you are hereby invited to compete in the battle of heriones! " boomed a male voice.

All the heads turned toward the staircase at the center of the room.

" This is nothing but a friendly competition to find the Champion of Champoins, " He continued " The winner shall prove herself to be the best. There will be magnificent prizes! If you do not wish to participate, I will return you home! "

There was a moment of murmur among the group.

" So, you in? And by the way, my names Nina. "

" Um, yes, I shall join. " She answered enthusiastically.

" Raven? " Nina looked over at the gloomy girl.

" Sure. " She replied monotonously.

The newly aquainted friends chatter for awhile.

" Champions! Be ready to face your opponents! Raven, the emtionless telekinetic girl. Starfire, the Tamaranian girl who posses superstrength and green energy blasts! Terra, our little rock and roller! She can move dirt and rocks quicker than the blink of an eye. Nina, the elemental goddess of fire! Jinx, a trained sorceress from Hive Acadamy. She will bestow bad luck on anyone in her way. And BumbleBee, with the ability to shrink to the size of a bee and sting you! _6_ champions, _1_ winner! " the Master bellowed.

All the girls stared at Nina, once again.

" What? " She said defensively.

" You're a goddess? " Terra asked in a tone of disbelieft, awe, and question.

" Well, yeah... " Nina answered modestly.

" Wow, that's a big advantage. " added Jinx.

" No, not really, " Nina scratched her head and flushed slightly. _Okay, making me self-concious..._ " Tamaranian? " She changed the subject before it got even more uncomfortable.

" YES! Tamaran is my home planet! After, do you wish to come to Titans Tower and comsume a glorg? It is a delicacy on my planet! " She offered.

'_Glorg?!?_' Nina screamed in her head.

" I - " But she was cut off by the Master Of Games.

" Silence! And let the competition, begin! "

**( ZZZZZZzzzzzzT! )**

" Nina VS. Bumblebee! " announced the MoG ( master of games ).

Nina smiled and the both took flight. For awhile, they just floated. They were in a jungle like area. There were trees, vines dangling everywhere, and animals, lots of 'em.

" Ready? " asked BumbleBee.

" I was born ready. " Nina replied.

BumbleBee started it off with a few shots here and there. Nina followed by throwing a few fireballs. _She's tough! All those itsy shocks hurt! _. Seeing that Nina was distracted, BumbleBee jumped in with a kick. But Nina was quicker. She grabbed the slender ankle and flipped the girl to the ground. ' _All those years of Martial Arts pay off after all! _' _thought Nina_. Now we were both on the floor. She then suddenly shrunk to the size of well, a bumblebee. _HOLY MAKERALS! -_**BAM- **Nina was knocked off her feet and practically ten feet back!

" Unnh... " she moaned as she got back onto her feet. _Fuck! That's a lot of power for something so smal!! _

Just as she got back onto her feet, Nina was flung into the wall. _GRR! At this rate, I'll lose! and I **hate **losing! _

When Nina was back up, BumbleBee was normal size. _' This is my chance! ' thought Nina_. She brought her hands up to shoulder height, palms up, and eyes closed. Then she raised them above her head. Sadly, BumbleBee didn't attack, she was mesmerized by the red-orange glow from Nina's hands. _' The light always distracts them.' Nina smirked._

" HiiYaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! " the goddess thrust her hands forward as a stream of red-hot energy flew out from her palms. BumbleBee had finally snapped out of the trance but wasn't fast enough. There was a big explosion of light and smoke. After all the smoke went away, Nina saw she was the winner. BumbleBee lay on the floor, unconcious and with burns.

**( ZZZZZZzzzzzzT! ) **BumbleBee was gone.

" The winner : Nina! "

**( ZZZZZZzzzzzzT! ) **Nina was back in the main room with the staircase.

" Friend! You were victorious! " exclaimed a happy voice from behind.

Nina turned to be engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

" You were too! " she congragulated.

**( ZZZZZZzzzzzz! )** Terra appeared.

" Where is Raven? " Starfire growled.

" Oh, she wasn't too hard to beat. Her **emotions **got in the way! " Terra snarled.

Starfire's eyes shone a brilliant green. She looked as if she would pounce on the girl at any moment.

" Champions! You have proven yourself and survived the first round! " The MoG roared.

" _Survived_? Where's Raven? And the others? " Nina demanded. '_I have a bad feeling about this!'_

" It merely means you have won. The _losers _were sent home in shame. " he explained.

But Nina wasn't too convinced. The Master told them that the next round would be tomorrow at noon. He had prepared a room for them, as in they all were in one room. Of course, Starfire wasn't too happy with that. Terra and Starfire glared at each other from opposite sides of the room, and poor Nina was in the middle. _' Wonderful! I get stuck inbetween two enemies. What a great way to spend my night' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I cut it off there, a wierd place huh? Please review!


	2. Trickery and Lies

My Wish :: To own the Teen Titans! TEE HEE HEE!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So Star, would you like to tell me more about the Teen Titans? " Nina asked, hoping to cut the tension.

" Oh yes! We live in Gotham the City in the Titans Tower. Robin is our leader. We have two - " Starfire began.

" Wait, Robin, as in the Boy Wonder? Batman's sidekick? " Nina's mouth was wide open, and her jaw clanked onto the floor.

" Um, yes! He is the one. "

" Man, that is cool! Okay, keep going! "

" There is also Beast Boy, the green changling and Cyborg, he is part human and part machine! " Starfire grinned as she went on.

" I can't wait to meet them all! Especially Robin! "

" Robin, he may not be too joyous to see you... " Star looked down.

" What? Why? "

" Because you look like his dead girlfriend you ditz! " Terra spat out.

" His dead girlfriend? " Nina looked at Starfire with a tilted head.

Starfire took out a picture from her pocket and handed it to Nina. She looked at the picture and gasped. _' This girl looks identical to me! Well, except she has longer hair and blue eyes! ' _That was all she could compare because it wasn't a body length photo and she didn't know her well enough or at all. At that moment, an image seemed to flash through her mind.

" Who is this? " Nina asked, shrugging away the image and returning the photo.

" That was Faith. She was the 6th Titan but, " Starfire began to tear.

" She vanquished Slayde, but it took her life. " Terra answered swiftly.

" Oh. "

Nina went over to comfort Starfire. She was kinda at a loss of words.

" Star, I'm pretty sure Faith wouldn't like to see you like this. "

" You are correct. She would be very angry. " Starfire wiped her eyes.

" Good, now let's get a good night sleep and be ready for tomorrow! "

The three competitors settled in their beds and slumbered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Since we have an odd number, it shall be, Nina VS. Starfire VS. Terra! Let the tournament begin! "

**( ZZZZZZzzzzzzT! )**

Now the trio were in what seemed like outer space. It seemed as if they were on the moon, but way, way bigger. Amazingly, they could breathe.

" Two against one? That's not fair! " complained Terra.

" Life ain't fair as they always say! " Nina smiled wickedly.

" Yaaa! " Terra brought up a boulder about the size of an elephant and threw it at Nina.

Starfire blasted it to bits with her eyes.

" Thanks Starfire! "

Then Nina striked back with a burst of fire that just nearly missed Terra. Starfire then came in with a handful of Starbolts. To avoid them, Terra summoned up a rock shield. Terra's next move blasted columns from the ground beneath Nina. Starfire blew her back with a quick and powerful left kick.

" Thanks Star, again "

Star nodded her head in response. But she seemed preoccupied by something, she was thinking. _' If Nina comes to visit, I am fearful that Robin will not approve. But it will be good for him, but he will be angry! But Beast Boy and Cyborg should meet her. Ooh, what to do?!? I wish Raven were here...'thought the little alien. _Seeing that Star's mind was in way outer space, Nina took action. She started with some fireballs and arrows that were on fire at the tip.

" Is that the best you can do? " Terra taunted, making faces.

" I'm just warming up! " Nina shot back.

The two were at it for awhile, and Star, well, she stood there in the same spot, comtemplating her situation. Nina crash landed on the floor after being hit hard.

" Some goddess you are! " sneered Terra.

Suddenly, Nina's body glowed a vivid red. There seemed to be a small gust of wind surrounding her. Terra took caustiously took a step back. _'What's going on? Why's she glowing?'_ _Terra thought as she watched._ Nina then brought her hand up and the ground beneath Terra cracked and lit up. The flames brushed at her ankles and rose higher. Terra panicked.

" Aaah! "

She stamped at the flames then flew up on a rock. A few flames fluttered on her clothing but sheput them out. _' I never thought there could be anyone scarier than Slayde but boy am I wrong! ' _Terra thought as she prepared her attack. Nina took on a battle stance. _' This is going to be a piece of cake ' Nina smiled to herself._

" What's so funny? " Terra shrieked.

" Oh, nothing in particular. "

The apprentice of Slayde shot a flood of rocks, but not at Nina, but at Starfire who had her head in the clouds.

" NO! Star, look out! " Nina yelled out but she wasn't fast enough. The group of rocks hit Star, and she fell like a ton of bricks in water. She lay on the floor, unconcious.

**( ZZZZZZzzzzzzT! )** Starfire was gone.

" Haha! Serves her right! Day dreaming during a time like this! "

" How _dare_ you hit someone off guard? " Nina fumed.

" Actually, it's not that hard. "

" Don't you have a conscience? "

" I used to. " Terra uprooted the earth beneath Nina, causing her to fall.

_' Okay, now, I'm ticked. ' Nina thought._

" You are going to _pay_ for that! " Nina growled.

Unlike last time, this time, Nina's eyes glowed. She simply snapped her fingers and a circle around Terra sparked and flared up. There was no escape from that attack that Nina called, Immortal Death. Terra screamed out in fear, her eyes the size of dinner plates. The flames lapped at her skin, clinging onto her for dear life. _' She's had enough I guess. ' Nina estimated_. She snapped her fingers and the flames vanished instantly. Terra swooned and fell to the ground.

**( ZZZZZZzzzzzzT! ) **Terra vanished.

**( ZZZZZZzzzzzzT! ) **

Nina was back in the main room, again, but this time, alone. _' Where's everyone else? ' wondered Nina_, forgetting that losers were sent home.

" Congragulations! You have proven yourself to be the Champion of Champions! "

" REALLY?!?! NICE! So, what prizes do I get? " beamed the girl.

" Ah yes, the prizes. I did mention prizes, but not for whom. You see, your prize is to keep your life. "

" Huh? "

" You see, all the losers are mine, " the Master tapped the red jewel at his throat, " All their powers are mine! "

" YOU _EVIL _FIEND " Nina pointed at him with an accusing finger," You _tricked_ us! "

" In ways yes, but I did not say whom the prizes were for, " he stepped down a few steps, " It is not but your own fault to join. I did not force you, nor did I tempt you. "

Nina was finished with talking. _' When I get through with him, he'll wish he'd never done this ' _She flew up and threw a punch at his right cheek, sending him faltering back. He, in revenge, use Starfire's starbolts, and missed by miles. Nina then fired up, and conjured one fireball in each hand.

" Unlike Star's Starbolts, mine are much, much more accurate. " She threw the balls of fire that aimed straight for the Master.

He used Raven's powers and conjured a shield of obisidian energy.

" I am _INVINCIBLE_ "

" Someone loves himself, a _little _to much. "

The Master of Games barked out in defense, then he used BumbleBee's power to shrink in size.

" You cheater! You didn't gain these powers fairly. You have no idea how hard some of them probably worked to control them and perfect them! " Nina scolded, thinking of Raven.

" Do not humor me, they lost and this is their prize. "

" PRIZE? You called being _trapped _and _used_ a prize? " Nina gawked at him.

" Enough of this! "

Following Raven's power was Jinx's. He used them to break down pillars, masts, and whatever he could cast bad luck upon. Nina was able to clear out of the way of most of the falling items.

" You are good, I can see how you won. "

" I'm not just good, " Nina stated, " I'm a goddess in case you missed that fact. "

Without warning, another image popped into her head, stopping her in her tracks. This time, it was more than an image, it was more of a memory.

" He was this crazy guy who called himself the Master of Games! " a green boy exclamied.

" He was definitely crazy, he set us up in this fighting game! Then he sucked up the losers in his red necklace! " continued a buff guy with wierd blue markings on him.

" Please, tell us more! " probed Starfire.

( What is this? thought Nina as she watched. _) _

" Wait, who won in the first place? " asked the girl in Starfire's picture, Faith.

" Well, uh, " the green boy blushed.

" I did. " said the boy she recognized as Robin.

" Ha! I knew it! " Faith jumped up and down and hugged the boy.

" Go on. " insisted Raven.

" The way I beat him was to break his jewel, then it releases all prisoners. " Robin ended.

thought Nina as she watched. 

Nina snapped back into reality when it ended. The Master had waited for her to come to, unlike Terra. _' Was that what I think it was?!' _Nina comtemplated that thought.

" I grow tired of waiting Champion. " The MoG said impatiently.

" Okay, let's dance. "

The poor girl was still trying to process the whole '' memory '' thing that happened. It was wierd, and had never occured to her before, atleast before meeting Starfire and Raven. **_THWACK_ **A huge chunk of what seemed to be the staircase rammed her back. The force sent her down on all fours, thrumming in pain. _' This feels like my back's broken. thought Nina_. She attempted to get up, only to drop down in anguish. She touched her back, to reveal blood on her fingers.

" Do not worry, this won't hurt much. " He stood above her, Starbolt in one hand and a boulder in the other. She turned to look up at him.

" _Don't_ come any closer. " she warned. Her hair hid her expression.

He ignored her warning and moved in. The Master of Games was unable to get any closer than 2 feet for he was blown back by an invisible force.

" Huh?! "

" I warned you, " Nina's hair began to flow up, strand by strand, " But you didn't listen! " She swivled her palms to face at the master, " _Burn!_ "

At the moment she spoke her last word, the pendant/jewel around his neck burst into flames. Nina watched through her hair as the Master tried to take it off and put out the flames. _' Hehehe ' she laughed to herself_. He untied it and thrust it to the ground. Nina, with a sharp object in hand, quickly ran over and shoved the piece of glass in the middle of the red jewel. There was flash of blinding white light that filled up the room. When the lighting was normal, Nina smiled at what she saw. Starfire, Raven, and everyone else was safe and sound. The Master was on his knees, he looked up.

" I,lose. " he sighed.

( ZZZZZZzzzzzzT! ) He was gone, into his own trap,and Nina collapsed to the ground.

there's chapter two...i would like to thank Rae Hannah Takara for inspiring me with an idea...YIPEE!! please R&R!!!


	3. Meeting the Titans

my wish is still to own the titans! MW AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

enjoy...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Friend! "

" Nina? "

She opened her eyes to find Starfire and Raven hoovering over her.

" What happened? " Nina questioned.

" You fainted because of the pain in your back. " replied Raven.

" Oh - " she stopped, realizing that the pain wasn't there anymore, " It doesn't hurt anymore! "

" Raven has healed you! " beamed the Tamaran.

" Thanks Raven. "

" No problem, just be more careful next time. " she advised.

She decided not to tell Raven and Starfire about the '' memory '', not til later atleast. Since Raven was the only one who actually understood how it worked, she sent them all home. All except Nina, who went along with Raven and Star to Titans Tower, Gotham City.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" This place is so, so, " Nina was at a loss of words when she saw the tower.

" It is wonderful yes? "

" Just wonderful. " Raven rolled her eyes.

Nina laughed. _' I'm glad I decided to visit, and luckily, home isn't too far away either! ' Nina thought._

" Let us enter and join our friends! " suggested Starfire who tugged on her arm. But to Nina, it felt more like a clamp on her arm.

" Okay, but Star, can you let go? " Starfire blushed and obliged.

At the door, Raven punched in some sort of code. _' How will Robin react to this, surprise...' wondered Raven_. The three girls entered the fortress of the Titans. The first room was just like a hallway with a row of chairs on the right and left walls. Nina gaped at the luxury of their home.

" Friends! We are home! " yelled Starfire.

There was another yell in response and a hurry of footsteps. Three guys entered the semi-room. Nina recognized each of them according to Starfire's descriptions.

" Yo, where have ya'll been? " asked Cyborg.

" The Master of the Games had - " but Beast Boy interrupted her.

" _Him _again?! "

" Yeah, big deal. I'm gunna go take a shower. " Raven left but Starfire reminded her about something.

" Raven, remember Nina? "

" Oh. "

Nina stepped out of the shadows and presented herself with a smile.

" Meet our new friend, NINA! " introduced Starfire.

Simultaneously, the three mouths dropped. _' That's the exact same reaction as Star and Raven ' Nina thought. _

" Hi... " Nina sounded unsecure and unsure.

" Hi... " replied Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Starfire told the story of how it all happened, and how they were rescued, during the whole time, Robin was silent. In his mind, he doing a comparison. _' Nina...She looks exactly like Faith. '_ There was a stab of pain in his heart at the thought of that name. _' Who is she?' _He looked her up and down and began to compare. _' If that's her battle outfit, it's completely different from Faith's. Faith's was an off the shoulder dress, and she wore stilettos. Nina, on the other hand, is wearing a halter dress, with flames, with a slit up her left leg, and she's wearing boots. Another thing, Faith had a snowflake on her forehead, and Nina has a flame on her left shoulder. Plus, Nina has shorter hair and a red strands of hair to the right. Faith had long, long hair, and it was all natural colored. Nina has brownish red eyes, Faith had blue eyes. ' _

" Who _are _you? " Robin eyed her suspiciously.

" I'm Nina, from High City... "

Robin left the room with a darkened face. _' I was right! Robin is angered! ' Starfire panicked._

" Come, we shall show you our home! " Star dragged Nina further in. " This is the main room, we watch the television, eat our food, and hang the out here! "

" This place is bigger than I thought... " Nina looked around the huge room.

" Yes, I must show you my room! Oh, and the glorg is in the box of ice! " _' I think she means refrigerator ' thought Nina. _

Starfire rushed to the fridge and pulled out a dish with purple and green jello-ish stuff on it. She held it out proudly at Nina.

" Uh Star, she may not be hungry right now. " Beast Boy cut in, saving Nina from whatever the stuff was.

" Yeah, not hungry yet. What's wrong with Robin? He didn't seem to happy to see me... " Nina confessed.

" Dude, don't sweat it! He'll get over it. " Beast Boy assured.

" Yeah, what B said. You know how to play Race Course Champion '03 on the GameStation? " Cyborg looked at her eagerly.

Nina smiled. " Sure do, just watch me kick your can. " she picked up a controller.

" Oh, you did _not _just say that! "

" I did. "

" It's _ON_! "

Starfire and Beast Boy watched the other two go at it. _' It is as if she is home...like this is where she belongs... ' thought Starfire._ Cyborg had chosen a Red Ferrari and Nina a Silver Lambraghini. The two '' pros '' sat at the edge of their seats on the sofa, each looking like happy children on Christmas morning. _' She's a lot like Faith, personality wise, so far. ' Beast Boy concluded, ' Seems cool to me. Wonder what powers she has... ' _Starfire took a seat next to Nina, and watched them play. On screen, Cyborg had just rammed Nina's Ferrari into the gate on the right.

" I'll get you for that! "

" Only if ya'll can catch me! "

Minutes later, her car was opposite of his.

" No _way _did you just catch up to me!!! " his mouth dropped once again.

She bumped his car aside, and passed him.

" **OH NO YOU DIDN'T**! " he stood up suddenly, dropping his controller.

" Revenge is _sweet _ain't it? " Nina beamed.

Cyborg looked at her, and it reminded him so much of Faith. _' Man, she's just like Faith. Exactly like her, except a bit more serious. ' _He thought back to the first match between Faith and him. Of course, Faith had won, and did a victory dance.

" Rematch! " he demanded.

" If you're - "

**DOOT DOOT DOO DOO DOO DOOT DOOT DOO DOOT!**

" Titans, trouble! " Robin voice boomed from Beast Boy's communicator.

" Come on ya'll, let's go! "

" Uh, what about me? " Nina asked sheepishly.

" Come along with us! " Beast Boy replied.

" 'Kay "

She followed them out of the Tower and into the depths of Gotham City. Turns out it was Plasmus wrecking the South Gotham Science Research Center. Nina stared at the horrific creature, and it stared at her too. It seemed to recognized her because within a split second, it shot muck at her. She flew out of dangers way.

" Ew! That's just nasty! "

" Just wait til he spews acid. " Cyborg infromed.

" I didn't need to - "

" Titans, GO! " Robin said the standard battle cry.

Beast Boy morphed into a giant ryno and charged headfirst at the gelatin blob. Sadly, and painfully, he was sent flying back into a light post. Starfire literally threw Robin at Plasmus and he thrust a handful of energy disks at his face. It didn't affect the blob much, he just shook his head and began to spit again.

_This is nasty, worst than what I have to deal with at home..._Nina faced distorted as she watched the Titans battle it out. She was like a stick in mud, stood there and watched. Cyborg shot his cannon that went straight through the villian. _Gross, and yet, funny! _Nina flew up, hoping to help but then, another memory stopped her in midair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" Dudes, how are we gunna stop him? " Beast Boy grabbed his hair and pulled._

_" Calm down B, we'll bring him down, we always do. " assured Cyborg._

_In the background, Plasmus was wrecking the city._

_" The only way to stop him is to get him to sleep. " Raven said bluntly._

_" Raven's right, we need to get him alseep. " Robin agreed._

_" How? " asked Faith._

_" I shall sing him the Tamaranian song of Slumber! " Starfire volunteered._

_" Um, Star, he doesn't understand Tamaranian songs... " BB pointed out._

_" Then what shall we do friend? "_

_" Raven, you sing. " everyone looked at Raven_

_" I don't sing. " she said darkly and gave Cyborg an even darker look._

_" Okay, then, " everyone turned to Faith._

_" What?!? " _

_" Faith, you gotta sing! " BB applauded._

_" **What**?!? "_

_" Just sing some lullaby or something! " Robin suggested._

_" **What**?!? "_

_Starfire picked up the girl and brought her up to Plasmus. He stared at the two girls, wondering what was going on._

_" Sing friend! "_

_" Uh, okay...um.., " Faith took in a deep breath, and what came out next was the most beautiful thing Nina had ever heard._

_" Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace _

Silent night, holy night  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia  
Christ the Savior is born  
Christ the Savior is born. "

_Plamus swayed back and forth, his eyelids dropping._

_" Peace, joy, and love  
Was sent to all of us from Heaven up above  
To every man, woman, boy, and girl  
To all God's children, all of our world  
It's our hope that your dreams may come true  
Like ours have  
Thanks to all of you  
Now we just have one more wish  
That you all remember this  
The true meaning of Christmas "_

_The creature fell to the ground, resuming human form._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	4. Confessions

Nina's eyes widened after it ended._ ' So **that's **how you beat it! ' she realized. _She then took flight, centering herself infront of Plasmus. The other Titans looked at her as if she were nuts.

" What are you doing!?! " Robin yelled out.

Nina didn't answer. She was preparing, preparing to sing.

" Okay, _deep_ breath. " she said to herself.

" Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

Gone away is the bluebird,  
In his place is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland. " she started out.

Everyone, absolutely everyone, stopped and listened. All the crying and yelling stopped, everyone was silent as they listened to the wonderful song.

" In the meadow we can build a snowman  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town.

Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland. "

Just like in the memory, Plasmus swayed back and forth and seemed to get sleepy. Then, he fell to the ground, back into a human being. Nina stepped back onto solid ground, feeling a little shaky.

" Didn't know you could sing. " Raven looked at her with curious eyes.

" Neither did I...I don't normally sing. " Nina replied honestly.

" Then how did you know it would stop Plasmus? " Robin probed.

" Well, to tell the truth, it was a memory, a memory of Faith's. " she admitted.

" What?!? That's not possible is it? " Beast Boy shrieked.

" I'm not sure, but it was her memories, not mine. "

" Let's just bring him to jail, then talk this over tomorrow. " Raven offered.

The Titans plus Nina agreed to that recommendation. The six went on back, feeling tired, intrigued, and confused.

---------------------------------------Next Day---------------------------------------------

" Well, the first one was when Starfire showed me the picture of Faith. I think it was from her point of view. She was on the floor, over there by the window, " Nina pointed to the exact spot, " And she was looking up at all of you. "

" Hmm...that was when she first met us I think. " Robin guessed.

" Yeah man, she thought you were some _pervert_! " Cyborg laughed, holding his sides.

Robin blushed. Nina found that wierd, yet cute.

" Keep going. " said Raven.

" The second one was when Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy just got zapped back from the Master of Games's realm or dimension. You guys were telling Raven, Starfire, and Faith about it. Then I think Faith asked who won, and Robin had. He said that he got everyone out by breaking the jewel. "

Everybody but Raven looked at her as if she were a two headed chicken.

" Hello? " She waved her hands infront of their faces.

" Whoa, that's exactly what happened! " Beast Boy looked amazed.

" Practically word for word, memory by memory! " Cyborg added.

Robin was silent.

" What about the third one? " asked Raven.

" Oh yeah, that was the one just at first. I was just about to go and help you guys when it stopped me in my steps. Well, it started with Beast Boy here, pulling his hair out, " Beast Boy blushed, " Raven says that the only way was to get him to sleep. Faith asks how, and Starfire suggests to sing her uh, Tamaranian song of Sleep or something, but Beast Boy stopped her. Cyborg tells Raven to sings, and she glares at him after saying no way. Everyone looks at Faith, who seems really clueless about now. She was kinda shocked and frozen to the ground until Star picked her up and flew her over. Then she sings Silent Night, and ta da you guys win. " Nina finished.

" So that's why you started to sing..."

" Yeah... " Nina scratched the back of her neck.

" Nina, is this the first time this has ever happened? " Raven asked suddenly.

" Well, yeah. I've never had these kinda things happen to me before... "

Raven thought for a moment. _' She couldn't be? There's no way, but is it even possible for goddess's? '_

" I think, Nina, I think you're Faith's _reincarnation_. " Raven concluded.

" What?! "

" You were Faith in your last lifetime, and somehow, her memories are leaking, or passing on to you. "

" Ooookay... " Nina couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" What is this rain carnition you speak of? " Starfire asked.

" We'll explain that later Star, but first, Cyborg do a DNA test, if that's okay with you Nina. " Raven looked over at the goddess.

" Of course, it won't hurt will it? "

" Only a little. " Cyborg grinned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg and Nina had just left to do the testing, leaving the 4 other Titans in silence.

" So, in a way, Nina is Faith? " Beast Boy asked with wide eyes.

" I'm not positive, I need to see the DNA results first. " Raven answered.

" This _can't_ be right. " Robin banged his fist on the table.

" Robin, what is wrong? " Starfire asked caringly.

" She comes here and already seems to take over Faith's place. "

" Robin, she's not taking anyone's place. "

" Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. But you're telling me that she lives because Faith died. I just can't accept that! " Robin yelled.

" You need to understand that they are _two_ different spirits, _two_ people. But it's just that Faith's time came to an end, and Nina's began. " Raven tried to explain.

" I know that, but it's _too hard_ to face her! I mean, she's practically Faith's _twin_, physically and almost personality wise! Do you know how _much _that **hurts**? " Robin's voice had lowered to barely a whisper.

" It will be okay, but you must not be mean to our friend. She does not know Faith as we did. " Starfire pointed out.

" -sigh- I know, but just don't expect me to talk to her or anything. " he left the 3 titans, and went off to his room.

" Poor dude. " Beast Boy's heart opened to the poor guy. It was just like when Terra betrayed them, except Terra didn't come back in the form of some twin or anything.

-------------------------------------------The next day-----------------------------------------------

" The test results are finished ya'll! " Cyborg announced over the PA in the house.

The Titans came rushing in, all except Robin.

" So? " Raven asked.

" DNA's practically the same except for the fact that Faith was a water goddess and Nina's a fire goddess. " Cyborg declared.

Beast Boy whistled. Raven nodded. Nina was, well, shocked.

" Where's Robin? " she asked, noticing there wasn't a masked face in the group.

" He's doing some thinking. " Raven replied.

" I'm hungry, let's go make dinner! "

The walked down the hallway towards the main room.

" No tofu! "

" And why not? "

" Because it tastes like plastic and looks like it too! "

" Well, I'm not eating meat. "

" I ain't eating tofu! "

" I'm cooking! "

" No way! I am, no one wants to eat your veggie meat! "

Cyborg and Beast Boy were still arguing when the reached the kitchen. From the couch, you could hear the bangs and blangs of pots and pans.

" Is this normal? " asked Nina who ducked a flying spatula.

" Very normal. " Raven responded.

" Friend Nina, do you wish to see the home movies of Faith? "

" Really? Sure! From what I've heard so far, she seemed to be a great person. "

" She was. " said Robin who had just entered the room.

" It is beginning! " Starfire had just slipped in one disk.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	5. Home Movie

note :: this is a very silly and off-the-topic chapter...but i'm pretty sure you'll love it...tee hee hee! Every little line thing is like a break, it goes from on screen to them and then screen, you'll get it...

---------------------------------------------------------------

On Screen :

The camera was pointed at a door that read : **Faith**. Who ever was holding the camera knocked at the door. Since it was a green gloved hand, it was Robin. Inside the room, you could hear a little rustle of blankets.

" Nnnh, it's too _early_, come back later. "

" Come out, we have a surprise! " said a high pitched voice belonging to Beast Boy.

" Surprise? " there was a plop as blankets hit the floor and footsteps rushing to the door.

There were giggles, and a shush. Faith opened the door and she looked like a hurricane had just hit her. Her hair was messed up but she had a big, bright smile on her face. But that smile turned into an O when she saw the '' camera crew ''.

" OH MY _GOD_! IS THAT THING ON?!? " she screamed. " GET AWAY YOU RETARD! " the camera was blank for a few moments.

Then it came back on, this time, it was Beast Boy and Faith. It seemed like she was gunna murder him because she had such a wicked smile on.

" Uh, hehe, hi there sleepy head, " Beast Boy was taking small steps back, " Just in case your wondering, IT WAS ALL _CYBORG'S _IDEA! "

Faith whirled around to glare at Cyborg who was behind her with a bucket of water.

" Oh boy. " he squeaked.

Faith, using her powers, had taken the water from the bucket, and had frozen it into one big pike. Of course, she shot it at full speed at Cyborg, who, at the next second, was out cold. She then turned, still with the scary smile, to face the camera and the '' director ''.

" Faith?! " Robin's voice was unsure and real quiet.

" Yes Robin? " she faked a sweet tone that dripped with a ' I'm gunna get revenge ' tone in it.

The screen then went all blurry as Robin ran for his dear life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nina laughed. _' I'd kill them too if I were her ' _Next to her sat Starfire who was also smiling.

" I'll _never _do that again. " Cyborg said with regret in his voice.

" That was one _scary_, _scary _day... " Beast Boy nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, the screen went black, longer than the last time.

" Hello to all you viewers out there. " Faith now had the camera and looked very, very content.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Okay, that's enough for now, let's eat! " Robin blocked the screen.

" But Robin, Nina must see this! " Starfire flew over and moved him.

" Starfire, let me go! "

" _After _this part. " Raven actually said this with a hint of amusement in her voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" As you saw in the beginning of this home movie, Robin, Cyborg, and BB tricked me into coming out looking like, well you _know_! " She frowned, " But being me, I got _revenge_. "

The camera blurred then focused on three people. It was Robin, Cyborg, and BB frozen from the neck down.

" Faith, what're you gunna do? "

" You'll see, you'll see. " she replied simply.

" Today, my friends, I shall change these three men, into beautful WOMEN! " she announced.

The three boys sweatdropped and the color drained from their faces.

" SAY _WHAT_?!? " Cyborg hollered.

" Ah ah ah, ladies must be proper and never raise their voices " she scolded with a smile.

The camera then focused on a drawer of make-up.

" Oh, this is gunna be fun. " she whispered to herself.

Then it went black again, but you could hear in the background a bunch of protests and growls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh come on Star! She doesn't need to see this! " Cyborg attempted to eject the dvd.

But, Raven stuck him to the wall with her powers.

" Not fair Rae, not fair! " he yelled from his position.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith appeared on screen again.

" Hello, I am your hostess Faith and back with todays session of making men beautiful! " she focused the camera on a picture of BB that said ''Before'' on it. " And here is AFTER! "

The next thing that appeared was, well, it was BB.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-CLANG-**

All heads turned to the kitchen where BB had just realized what was on screen. But no one lingered, they all went back to the movie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ta Da! Beast Boy, who used to be male, now female! "

There he was and all his glory. He had bright red eyeshadow on that really really stood out. There was also a light pink blush, and rosy red lipstick. Somehow, Faith had managed to paint his nails, and get him in a dress.

" You may now call him Beast _Gal_!! "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Dude, it took me _forever _to rub all that gunk off! " Beast Boy schreeched.

" You know you could've used alcohol... "

" Oh... "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Our next contestant was, the robotic man, Cyborg! "

She pointed the camera at Cyborg and boy did he look silly. Faith had put eyeliner, mascara, and white eyeshadow on him. To top it all off, she put black lipstick on him, and a blonde wig. He was in a black tanktop and a dark blue miniskirt.

" Beautiful huh? _She _is now called : Cyborina! "

" And our last contestant, who wasn't _all _that ugly to start with, " there was a ' hey ' in the background, " is now unrecognizable! "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" AAAAH! Starfire, let me go! " Robin struggled to escape her grip.

" But this is the best part! It was _Faith's _favorite! "

" Okay, okay, I give up. " he went limp in Starfires arms, but watched the movie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Meet the one and only, the Boy Wonder, ROBIN! " she announced.

The camera now pointed at Robin, who didn't look like Robin. Mysteriously, he had _Starfire's _clothes on. He had green eyeshadow, very red blush, fake eyelashes, penciled in eyebrows over his mask, and eyes. Eyes that Faith probably drew in with black eyeliner.

" Ain't he adorable! " she pinched his cheeks.

" Okay, we won't do it again. "

" Promise? "

" Yeah yeah yeah. "

And it ended.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

" HAHAHAHA! DID YOU _SEE _WHAT SHE DID TO YOU!? " Nina was dying of laughter.

" Oh just shut it. " Cyborg grumbled as he was released from the wall.

Unlike Faith, Nina did shut it, and it surprised them all.

" Sorry. " she apologized.

" Man, it's okay! " Cyborg assured.

" He was just being grumpy, something that TOFU can solve! " Beast Boy held out a plate of tofu to Cyborg.

" Ew! No way! I'll go make my own food! " Cybord dodged the meatless meat and dived into the fridge.

" Did you guys ever realized you can just each make your own food? "

Once again, everyone went silent.

" What'd I say? " Nina asked in a panicked voice.

" Nothing, it's just that Faith pointed that out to us too. "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. The Visit

This chapter is more serious and back on track.

----------------------------------------------------------

She realized that her staying seems to cause them pain. The whole time she was there, Robin was either in his room or avoiding her. So she was planning to leave that night. _Glad I didn't bring any luggage. I'm gunna miss 'em, and I barely know them. _She stood outisde, looking up at the tower._ Faith was one lucky girl to have these guys as friends. _Then fragments of many memories exploded in her head, they were all from Faith's view too. She held her head as if it would prevent an overflow.

_The last thing I remembered was a blue light, and then everything went black, again!_

_  
'' I, I have the power to control the element of water '' I said monotonously, and truthfully._

_'' You're just full of surprises '' Raven replied._

_Robin pulled me aside to give me my own locator and showed me my room._

_" No, I would NEVER lie to my friend " I shook my head to show my point._

Nina screamed out in pain, her knees feeling weak.

_" Yes, you should be, i'll kill you! " I screamed at his face._

_What if - nah, he wouldn't. They'll save me, Robin will._

_He kicked me sharply in the ribs. I screamed in pain and cringed. I watched as he knelt down, looking in my face. Suddenly, he grabbed my hair and pulled my head up._

_Then I fell down, feeling light-headed. I can't pass out yet. I have to wait, wait for Robin first. So I lay there for what seemed forever when I heard the hurry of footsteps. I turned my head to see the Titans running in._

_" No, Raven's right, I'm not going to make it. Even with medical help, " I started and signaled Robin to quiet down, " so just listen. I think I used up my life, physically and spiritually, fighting Slayde. But I did it to save you guys so it was worth it. I want to thank you all for everything, taking me in and all. " I stopped as a sob escaped. Starfire and BB were already tearing. I took a deep breath and continued._

_" I love you guys so much. You are the best friends a girl could have. I'll never forget you all, and don't forget me either! Just remember one thing, I'll always be with you, in your hearts. " I then turned to look up at Robin._

_" Robin, you saved me on the first day we met, well kinda. We were friends, til fate brought us together. I love you so much, and always will. " I smiled weakly._

She dropped down onto her knees, still holding onto her head. In an instant, it all stopped, everything cleared.

" Are you okay? " asked Robin who helped her up.

" Yup i'm - _what'reyoudoingouthere_? "

" I heard a scream. " he said blandly.

" Oh, did I wake you? " she asked.

" Nah, I couldn't sleep anyway and what are _you _doing out here? "

" Well, you see, I uh, I was going to, eh buy ice cream! " she lamely lied.

" Ice cream, at this hour. " he looked at her.

" No, I was going to leave. It just seemed that me being here is painful for you guys. " she looked away.

" It's just that we still haven't gotten used to her being gone. I mean, she was with us for so long and then she's gone. " he threw a rock into the ocean. " Then you come along and it was just like when Faith first arrived, interrupting our lives..."

" See! That's what I mean! I feel like I'm taking her place... "

" And you have me to thank for that. I'm sorry. " he apologized.

" I can see how she fell in love with you, " she closed her eyes and listened to the ocean, " Sometimes, I feel her feelings. I think the reason why this never happnened before is that she never had any memories where I lived. She didn't know anyone I knew. "

" You felt _her _feelings? " he sounded as if he didn't believe her, but at this point, anything seemed possible.

" It was weird. I didn't tell you guys because it's her feelings, they're private. But I think she wouldn't mind you knowing, " Nina offered.

" Maybe some other time, it's late. Go to bed. " Robin scolded and went back inside.

Faith followed him, " If it's okay with you, can I go visit Faith's grave? " she asked.

She saw him stiffen up. _' Ooops, maybe I shouldn't have... ' she thought._

" Sure, we'll go tomorrow. "

------------------------------------Nina's Point Of View--------------------------------------

_I'm glad Robin agreed to let me go visit Faith's grave. I almsot thought he'd get mad again. _I looked at myself in the mirror. I had chosen an all black outfit, black top and pants. I picked up the bouqet of flowers I had bought earlier and went out. Robin was waitng for me outside, in a tuxedo. _Aww! He looks so handsome!_

" Nice tux. " I commented.

" Humph. " he grumbled.

He sat down on his motocycle and looked at me.

" What? " I asked.

" Get on, it's a long way to the cemetary. "

" But I can fly! " I protested.

" Even Starfire got tired, just get on. "

I gave up. I sat down behind him and just as I put my arms around his waist a torrent of emotions flushed over me, and I blushed.

" Whoa! That was a little too much for me. " I let go of him. _That was a bit too intimate for me..._

" What're you doing? " he turned around to face me.

" When I touched you atfirst, I was bombarded with Faith's feelings... " I blushed even redder.

" Oh, " Robin also blushed, " Maybe you could fly for as long as you can, then ride with me. "

" Okay, let's get going. "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Man, that took forever just to get here! _I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I had flown about 3/4's the way and rode with Robin the last 1/4. I followed him up a hill, left, the left again, the right and up another hill.

" How much longer? " I panted.

" Just a little more, her's is on the top hill. " he replied.

" The top! " I was a little amazed, she get's the top.

We walked for like ten more minutes before I was going to die.

" Robin, how much - "

" We're here. " he announced.

" Oh, okay! " I smiled feeling so relieved.

I stood infront of Faith's grave and read the tombstone :

**Faith**

**A Goddess**

**A Smile That Never Fades**

**A Teen Titans Nonetheless**

**1985 - 2001**

_Wow, she was only 16 when she died...I wonder how old she was when she met the Titans._ I put the flowers into the cups on the side of the head stone.

" She was 14 when we met her. She was being held by gunpoint but she saved herself. That was her first transformation, even she didn't know what was going on. But even though she was clueless, she knew how to use her powers and control them. The only thing she had a problem with was tranforming in and out but she got it, " said Robin who was behind her, " Then, after half a year with us, she officially became a Titan. She was so happy. "

" I know she was. I was in her room last night before I left, and her memory of getting her communicator and room popped up. "

" Starfire and I used to like one another. But _Faith _changed that, with her around, I just didn't feel the same about Star. When Starfire came to me to confess her love, I refused her because I no longer loved her. I was surprised when Starfire told me that Faith was the one who told her to tell me. She had said to Starfire, ' Star, let me tell you something. He won't know unless if you don't tell him. Life has answers, _IF _you ask the questions. If you don't say anything, you'll lose your chance and him '. "

" That's really good advice. But she seemed pretty nutso in the home movie... " I doubted his words.

" Nope, it was all her. She was also the one who told me to go talk to Star and become friends again. Faith also was able to settle down Cy and Beast Boy during meals, " Robin continued, " She'd still be here if it weren't for _Slayde_. If only I had gotten rid of him before she did. "

_Slayde, wasn't that name on the news once? Terra did say she died because she killed Slayde._

" Do you think you can tell me what happened? " I asked softly.

" I'd rather not talk about it..."

" It's okay, I was just asking. " I was a little bit disappointed though.

There was a familar ackward silence. _This feels really uncomfortable. _I noticed some dirt on Faith's headstone and went over to clean it off. Just as I touched the granite block, I feel something cold wash over me. Then I seemed to be in a whole different place and Robin was no where to be seen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

MWA HAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE!!!


	7. Meeting Faith

Hope you guys liked the cliffie...well, my friend didn't...tee hee hee! enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hello? " it echoed throughout the place.

It was dark all around and seemed to never end. Now I got scared. I began to run in one direction but it just felt that I was going in circles. _Where am I? This place is way creepy and dark, I don't like dark._ I ignited one fireball in my left hand, and it illuminated the whole place.

" AH! The light! " exclaimed an eerily familiar voice.

" Who's there? Show yourself! " I demanded.

" Gosh, hold your horses! I'm right here! "

I looked to my right and I couldn't believe my eyes. I rubbed them once just to make sure, but she was still there. Right there, infront of me, was the ghostly figure of Faith. _WHAT IS GOING ON? Isn't she dead? or supposed to be atleast!!!_

" Surprised eh? Kinda figured since i'm dead and what not. " Faith said breezily.

" Surprised won't cover it. More like shocked. " I sqeaked.

" Oh don't be scared! I'm not gunna hurt you! I just wanted to talk, " she took a few steps forward and I went one back, " Okay, you're still scared huh? "

" How do I know it's really you? " I asked.

" Well, let's see, you're my reincarnation. " Faith said.

_How does she know? Raven's only told the Titans. She **is **Faith!!! _

" Oh my god, you really are Faith! " I whispered.

" Duh, didn't I try to tell you that earlier? But that's not the point, I want to talk to you. " she sat down, and motioned for me to go join her.

I flew over and sat next to her.

" So, what do you make of the Titans so far? " she asked.

" Huh? They're really nice! Your lucky to have such great friends! " I replied honestlly, leaving out the Robin parts.

" I know, and dying for them was worth it. " she said with much love.

" That's deep, just like Robin had said. " I was surprised by the depth of her words.

" Oh! Robin, how is he? He doesn't handle loss very well. " Faith asked eagerly.

" He _doesn't _handle loss well, but he's better. " I answered.

" Oh goody! " she clapped her hands, " He's wonderful and I'm glad he's okay. "

" So, did BB pull a prank on you yet? " Faith asked with a grin.

" Actually, no, not yet. I saw the one he pulled on you. The home movie one! " I laughed.

She frowned, " Oh I remember that! It was hilarious when I got my revenge. " she rubbed her chin in thought.

" I know, I know. " I beamed.

" Did they tell you about the joke soap yet incident yet? "

" No, what happened? "

" Well, we were all eating breakfast and Robin comes in in a tower and he's red! " she threw her head back in laughter, " It turns out he had used joke soap, BB had nothing to do with it, that The Amazing Mumbo had placed in the showers. "

I laughed. " Did you get pictures? "

" Sadly, no. He threatened anyone who tried to. "

Our conversation went on for a few more minutes.

" Nina, can I ask you a big favor? "

" Uh, sure. "

" Can I use your body? "

" What?!? "

" NO! Not like that! I want to just err, possess your body for a few days to visit the Titans and buy them Christmas gifts since it's in a few days? I'll have you back Christmas morning! " she explained.

" Goddess's can do that? "

" Yep! " she nodded.

" Okay then, just don't kill me. "

" No worries, it'll be your body, but my appearance and all damages happen to me, not you. "

---------------------------------------End Nina's Point Of View------------------------------------

Robin looked at Nina. She had knelt by the the headstone for a long time now. _' Is she okay?' he wondered. _He went over and put his hand on her shoulder. Her head turned slowly to face him and what he saw scared him. She was ice cold, her face was white and expressionless, and her eyes were glazed over and emotionless. When he checked her pulse, it was barely there.

" Nina! " he shook her back and forth and got no reaction, " Oh god. "

He picked her up ( wedding style ) and began his decent down the hill. _' Deja veau!! I'm going to lose her, just like I lost Faith! ' Robin thought._ About halfway down, Nina began to glow blue. The same blue that Faith shone when she did anything related to her powers. He stopped running when her eyes shone blue too. _' This is too weird, she's glowing just like Faith! " Robin thought. _Then she began to slowly float up and out of his arms. About 5 feet up, she stopped and was slowly rotated back to 90°. Her hair then began to flow around, even though there was no wind. She then spread her arms and the blue light became so intense that Robin had to look away.

" Missed me? "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

WA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLiFFiE!


	8. Christmas Reunion

I've never been great at describing action and fighting scenes...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_' That voice!! It can't be! It's probably just Nina or my imagination! But why would Nina say, ' Missed me'?' Robin reconsidered._

" Robin? You, you don't recognize my voice? Turn around. " she sounded hurt.

At that moment, Robin knew it had to be Faith. He whirled around and and what he saw seemed to defy all rules.

" Faith! It's you! But, that's not possible! " he stuttered.

She walked up to him and took his hand in hers.

" Robin, it's me. " she smiled.

He wrapped her in a tight hug. _' I can't believe it! It's really her! ' he thought. _He pulled away to get a better look and to double check.

" What? " Faith's eyebrows furrowed in question.

To answer her, he kissed her. It was one of those long, passionate, sweet, and warm kisses. After, he hugged her again.

" Wow, you must have _really _missed me! " Faith joked.

" I did but wait, where's Nina? " Robin asked.

" This is really complicated but here's a shortened version. I'm just borrowing her body for a few days, til Christmas. " she said.

" Oh, so you'll only be here for two days.. " his smiled drooped a little.

" Come on, atleast I _can _be here. " she lifted his chin.

" Okay, let's go home. "

" Nu uh, I gotta go buy the guys gifts! " Faith dragged the boy down the hill, right, right again, left, then down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple went from the cemetery to the mall. At the mall, the girl hauled the boy up and down, back and forth through every shop. Since Faith was _supposed _to be _dead_, she turned heads everywhere.

" Faith, are we done yet? " complained the Boy Wonder.

" Just a little more! I haven't gone shopping in _forever_! Look at that! I bet Star would _love _it! "

" But you _already _got Star something! "

" Fine, " she pouted, " Let's go! Boy I can't wait to see their faces when they see me! "

" They'll have a heartattack. " Robin muttered under his breath as he was pulled out of the mall.

" Oh look, it's snowing! " Faith giggled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But on their way back to the Tower, they encountered the three star pupils of Hive Academy, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. _' Always leave it to them to ruin everything. ' Faith thought. _

" Titans, there's trouble down by the mall. Hurry and get here. " Robin contacted the other Titans with his communicator.

" They coming? "

" Yeah, but we'll have to maintain it for now. "

" Got it. "

Faith flew up to the three students bunched together and smiled at them sweetly.

" Wait, aren't you, you, " Jinx pointed a shaky finger at her.

" Dead? " Faith answered for her.

" You can't be Faith. " Mammoth said.

" You're the srum muffin toe licking fire goddess in disguise! " Gizmo yelled.

_' Oy, I'll get him for that! ' Faith thought._

" No, I'm not a fire goddess, " her eyes shone blue, " I'm the other one, you know, the one with the _love _for _revenge_. "

The snow beneath Gizmo blew up like a volcano, engulfing the small child. She ducked just in time to avoid Jinx whom Robin had just pelted. The only Hive student left was Mammoth.

" Where'd Mamm - " Faith didn't get to finish because she was knocked in the head from behind.

" Fai! " Robin called her by her nickname.

Faith fell face-first into the fresh snow. She groaned and put a hand on the sore spot. Robin was about to rush to her aid but Jinx stopped him.

" Aw, going to help your girlfriend? " she teased.

" Get _out _of my way! " he growled as he threw an energy disk which she dodged.

" You're going to have to do better than that! " she flipped back onto her feet.

There were pink cresents that shot at the ground and raised it up. In turn, Robin jumped up and kicked her squarely in the stomach. The boy thought he was home free but Mammoth was his next detour. But Mammoth never reached Robin because he was sent flying back when a cylinder of blue hit him.

" Titans go! " Cyborg yelled.

" Oh great, more of them. " Mammoth said.

" Don't you think it's time we sent them to detention? " BB said before he morphed into an elephant.

" Definitely. " Raven replied sarcastically.

So it was good against bad as usual. Since the others were there, it left Robin free. He ran over to Faith and helped her up.

" You okay? " he asked.

" That hurt, " she rubbed her head, " I'll get him for that. "

" I'm gonna go help the others, you stay here and rest. " he intrusted before dashing off.

_' Ha, as if i'm going to sit here and not do anything. Besides, it's a matter of revenge! ' she thought._ She flew up behind Mammoth and tapped his shoulder.

" Wah? " he turned around.

**-BAM- **She punched him directly in the face with a frozen fist. He landed on the floor with and nice rewarding plop.

" Ah, sweet _sweet _revenge. " she said to herself.

" Nina watch out! " cried BB.

" Huh? "

Mammoth had inconspicuously gotten up and had a telephone pole at hand. He then used it like a bat and swung it at Faith full force, sending her flying back. Instead of hitting a building or crash-landing on the floor, she landed in someones arms.

" Nina! Are you --, " she gasped, " **_FAITH_**! " she then squealed.

" Oh, hiya Star! " Faith greeted the stunned girl with a small wave.

" You are _alive_! "

" Apparently, yes. But can you put me down? I have some unfinished business. "

The befuddled alien let the goddess down and went back to chasing Gizmo with Cyborg.

_' Now, where's Mammoth, ' she looked around, ' Ah ha! ' _ She spotted the hairy being to her left clashing with Beast Boy. She walked a few feet closer and stopped. She then materialized a group of ice spikes that she pointed at the foe. When he was down, she flung them all towards his direction. He emerged again only to fall back unconcious.

" _OH YEAH_! SCORE FOR THE GOOD GUYS! " she cheered while she jumped up and down.

" Dude, I didn't know fire god --, " he pointed at her with and accusing finger, " **_Faith_**?! "

" Obviously, I'm not a hallucincation ya know! " she smirked good-heartedly.

" Buhbuhbuh you and Slayde and the battle and the draining. " he babbled.

_' I must be dreaming! ' BB thought._

" Uh _yeah_, I'm gunna go help Starfire and Cybrog... "

She turned around to find that the Hive students were gone.

" _Whatjusthappened_? " she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Raven and Cyborg appeared next to her, panting. They still hadn't looked up at her face to see it wasn't Nina.

" They got away! The _little thing _escaped! " he gasped between breaths.

" Really? I thought I knocked Mammoth out! " Faith sulked.

" Well, you didn't do such a great job -- " Raven finally looked at her, " _Faith_?! " her voice was between a gasp and a whisper.

_' This isn't right! This isn't even possible! ' Raven thought._

" Faith? Rae are you feeling okay because she's -- " Cy glanced over at the two girls, " dead..."

_' **HOLY SHIT**! ' Cy thought just before he fainted._

Cy fainted and Raven just stared at her some more. Starfire had flown over and had begun to poke her. BB was examing her with a magnifying glass and Robin was stiffling laughter from the sidelines.

" Ow! Star! Stop, ow! Poking me! OW! " Faith pushed redhead away. She then grabbed B's magnifying glass, " You do remember the _home video _right? "

" Right. " he squeaked.

Raven was attempting to wake Cyborg up when Robin spoke out.

" Surprised? " he asked.

" More like awed, numb, shaken up, confused, scared, _OVERWHELMED_! " BB replied.

" I think I had a heartattack! " added Cy who was know awake.

_' That's what I has said...' Robin chuckled in his mind.  
_

" We'll explain later. Let's just get back to the Tower without any deaths. " Robin suggested.

Faith ran over to pick up her bags where she had dropped them.

" Okay, I'm ready to go. " she smiled and flew ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you enjoy'd! i lookd this over, and it seem'd short...sorry about that...


	9. Love's Last Memory

uh...warning :: long chapter...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the 23rd, they went out. Faith had told them not to get her gifts, and to get Nina gifts. So they spent most of that day at malls and plazas.

_' How do I get myself into these situations...' thought Robin as he was again forced to endure hours of shopping._

Lucky for them, the villians seemed to be on vacation so it was a pretty darn smooth day. Robin had secretly gotten Faith a gift even though she had said not to. Actually, all of the Titans got her a gift. What kind of friend wouldn't have!? Faith got presents for each of her friends. A new video game for Cy, another tofu cookbook for Beast Boy, a tub of mustard for Starfire, a magic book for Raven, and something special for Robin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve was always a bright and shiny time at the Tower. Plus, it was the only time where Starfire wore something else besides her purple outfit. Instead, she wore a red, mini skirt length T-shirt dress with white fluff on the hems. BB wore his dorky santa suit. They had their lights and tree up along with decorations. There was also their annual snowball fight, which Faith had won _nearly _every year since the tradition had been started. Afterwards, they'd go inside for BB's _exquisite _and _gourmet _cocoa. Then they'd enjoy the Christmas specials on TV, since they were the _only _shows on. Faith would yammer on about how she thought _cancelling _her favorite shows were _wrong_. Sooner or later, BB and Cy would pull out the old mistletoe and and caught Faith and Robin under it. Soon after, they'd all settle down and enjoy a movie. Like good little boys and girls, they'd all go to bed around 10pm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While everyone else was asleep, Robin was outside channel surfing. Obviously, he couldn't sleep because he knew that tomorrow morning, Faith would be gone.

_' Sigh. I'm just going to lose her again. But what can I do? She's already been dead for almost two years! ' he thought._

Little did he know that he wasn't alone in the room. Suddenly, Faith appeared out of nowhere and hopped onto his lap, causing him to drop the remote.

" Hey! " he said with a smile.

" What're you doing still up? "

" What about _you_? "

" I'm bringing out the gifts for you guys. I can't trust BB...Remember last time, he _peeked_! " she replied, putting her arms around his neck.

" Here, " he handed her her gift, " Open it. "

_' I hope she likes it. ' he prayed silently._

" Now? " she looked so eager.

" Yep. "

Faith tore at the wrapping and then there was a sharp intake of breath. She held up the silver anklet and looked at Robin.

" It's beautiful! " she whispered.

On front of the band it read, I love you, with a snowflake in front of the I and after the you. On the back it read, Robin Faith.

" I had it made just for you, " he took the piece of jewelry out of her hands, " Give me your foot. I'll help you put it on. "

She nodded and lifted her leg. It fit perfectly and matched her outfit, a white halter top with a matching skirt and stilettos.

" I love you! " she gave Robin a squeeze.

" I love you too, " he returened the squeeze, " Where's my gift? " he asked her.

" I didn't put it under the tree yet, because you're still _awake_! " she poked him for emphasis.

" So? "

" Robin, I have one more Christmas wish, " she began, " Actually, it's more of a question..."

" Shoot "

" What color eyes do you have? " she leaned in on him as if that would enable her to see through his mask.

" Why do you want to know? " he seemed kinda nervous.

" I mean, I've never been able to look into your eyes fully, " she stared at him, " And..."

" Well okay, but just for a second. " he agreed.

" Really!? Cool! " Faith reached for his mask. She slowly began to peel it off.

" So... " he sounded uneasy.

" Whoa..." She gazed into the depths of his crystal blue eyes, " You're eyes are incredible. Almost the same color as mine. "

_' It's like a whole new perspective into him...' she thought._

" I know, I meant about the color. "

He quickly slipped his mask back on.

" Now, bed! " she insisted with a tiny shove.

" Okay okay! "

As soon the boy was out of sight, Faith took their presents out of hiding and began to arrange them under the tree.

" Maybe I should hide BB's gift in the tree...That outta teach him to not peek. " she muttered to herself as she nestled the gift in the branches.

She finished around 11:50 pm and then settled down to the side to write her letter to the Titans. _' What to say, what to say...' she pondered while tapping her pen. _In the 10 minutes she had left, she quickly scribbled down what she had to say. Then she curled up beside the Christmas tree and fell asleep. Around 11:58 pm, Robin came in to check up on the goddess and found her soundly asleep.

He chuckled. " I love you so much Fai, " he stroked her cheek gently, " So much that'd I'd give anything for you to stay permanently. But that's not going to happen. "

He got up and retrieved a blanket for her. He lovingly tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. At that moment, a particular song crossed his mind :

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul _

_You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul._

" The past two days you've been asking me, what did I want, and you gave it to me, " he brushed her hair out of her face, " Love and faith. I was so lonely before I met the other Titans. But when you came, you gave me what they couldn't and that's all I ever wanted. Then you left, you died. I lost faith in almost everything. I blamed your death on myself. I thought fate had turned cruel on me. But I was wrong, all I had to do was believe. "

Then another song passed through.

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl  
My world...  
Has twice as many stars in the sky

It's all right. I survived. I'm alive again.  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life? What's the use?  
If you're killing time

I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone who...  
Was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes

Faith smiled in her sleep, as if she had heard his every word. He sighed and exited the room.

_' I know Robin, I know. ' She opened her eyes, ' Well, it's time for Nina to re-enter the stage.'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_" Nina, it's time. " Faith awoke the girl._

_" Oh, hi! How was it? " she asked._

_" Better than I would have expected. " Faith answered, ' Oh, and Gizmo called you a srum muffin toe licking fire goddess. "_

_Faith's image slowly began to fade and fizzle out._

_" He what?! No wait -- " But the former Titan was gone._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As clocks struck twelve throughout the city, Nina was returned. In an explosion of red, orange, and yellow light, Nina replaced Faith's spot under the tree.

----------------------------------Nina's Point Of View--------------------------------------------------

" Hey Nina, " Someone shook me, " Wake up! It's Christmas! "

" Huh? Wha? " I rubbed her eyes to find Beast Boy standing above me in a santa suit.

_Not something I needed to see in the morning. Not something I'd ever **think **of seeing in the morning._

" PRESENTS! " he beamed.

" It's morning already? " I asked.

" Yup! Come on! Get up! " he urged.

The others filed in all at once. They all seemed fine to the fact that Faith was gone. _This is a bit queer..._ I got up and greeted my friends. Beast Boy was already sorting the gifts and finished.

" _NO WAY_! " He yelled, " I'm missing one! "

" Isn't Christmas _not _about the gifts? " said Robin with a point.

" Yeah B! Where's your holiday spirit? " Cyborg teased.

" Christmas already. " Raven flatly.

I looked at the piles of neatly organized presents to find that I had a pile. I hopped over and found that each of the Titans and Faith had gotten me a gift. The gift the awed me the most was Faith's. It was her communicator and attached to it was a note that read :

**Nina,**

**This may come in use someday. I mean, where I'm going it's no use of to me. So keep it and when's there's trouble, you know who to call. I don't know if you're going to leave or not, but they'd love it if you stayed!**

**Love,**

**Faith**

_Wow. She's giving it to me. This is great and such an honor! _Right then, in my head, I swear I heard Faith saying, ' Thank You '. _Was that just me or real? _I shrugged it off and joined the others in opening their gifts. When Robin was preparing to open his gift from Faith, we all crowded around him.

" Do you _mind_? " he was probably rolling his eyes behind his mask.

" Be nice, Santa's watching. " joked BB weakly.

Robin sighed and began to peel off the wrapping. Everyone gasped at what was inside.

" Now I remember, she wasn't wearing it the whole time she was here! " Cyborg recalled.

" Yes, her neck was bare! " Starfire nodded in agreement.

" She never took that thing off. " Raven added bluntly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Songs :: Beautiful Soul and Because You Live

Artsit :: Jesse McCartney

These two songs just seemed to fix right into the mood...


	10. New Years Surprise

i'm so sorry that took such a long time for me to update! i BLAME SCHOOL!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith's gift to Robin was her choker. The one with the black strap and the snowflake at the throat. It was identical to the one I had except mine had a flame instead of a snowflake. I watched Robin stare at it with such emotion. That emotion reminded me of someone very important.

" Guys, can I use your phone? " I asked.

" Sure, it's over there. " BB pointed.

I've been gone for nearly a month and had forgotten to contact my someone. _I am so dead! _I dialed the familiar numbers and listened to the dial tone. _Come on, pick up!_

" Hello? " I asked unsure of who had picked up.

" Hi, who are you looking for? "

" Danny? Is that you? " I whispered.

" _NINA_! Where have you been the past month? I thought you were dead or kidnapped! Did you just forget about your boyfriend?!" he screamed so loudly that I had to pull away from the reciever.

" Don't worry, I'm in Gotham City. With the Teen Titans. "

" In where with who?! " his voice was thick with disbelief.

" In Gotham City with the Teen Titans. " I repeated.

" You're not joking are you. "

" Nope. "

" So, are you coming back? " he asked

" I don't know Danny, I don't know. " I sighed.

" What do you mean ' I don't know' ? " he shrieked in a girly voice.

_I missed that, that all everything else about him. _We set aside the issue of me staying or leaving and chatted. I loved hearing his voice, even though he was miles away. When Robin announced trouble, and shouted out his trademark phrase, I didn't want to go. I know that it was wrong of me to think that but I just didn't want to leave something that brought me so much comfort. Besides, it was the only familiar thing I had seen or heard in the past month. But reluctantly, I left.

" What's that noise? " he was referring to the alarm that was ringing it's head off.

" Oh god, I have to go but I swear I'll call back! "

" Be careful! "

" I will. Bye. "

" Bye. "

I clicked the reciever and flew out the doors, after Starfire. When the Titans and I reached the crime scene, we found nothing. Everyone and everthing was at peace, well normal to say the least. There were no insane criminals out to take over the world, no evil phycos trying to rob a back. _I'm pretty sure I heard that alarm and Robin did yell ' Titans Go! ' _Next to me, Starfire was just as puzzled. Robin, who was just up ahead, was checking his communicator again.

" Yo Robin, you sure this ain't a false alarm? " Cyborg asked.

" I'm not sure. There was distress signal coming from here. " Robin said as he scratched the back of his neck.

" Friends, have we gotten the lost? "

" Starfire, it's ' gotten lost '. " Raven said bleakly.

Starfire bobbed her head up and down in response. _Leave it to Starfire to change the meanings of the English language. _The six heros searched the premises to find it spotless. There was no bad in sight. _I'm wondering if this may be a trap... _Finally, Robin decided to give up and head back for the Tower. It was weird, that the alarm went off when there was no crime committed. From what I hear, the alarm is extremely accurate and never wrong. On our tread back, we encountered Cinderblock and Overload wrecking the city.

" I knew it! " Robin growled. " Titans, go! "

Starfire, Raven, and I took flight and went for the heads. Robin slipped out his staff and charged for their feet. BB morphed into a sparrow and twittered around their eyes. Cyborg shot his cannon at Overload's chest. Starfire went on first, firing at will and nonstop at Overload's head. There was a flash of black energy that sent a mailbox into Cinderblock's chest. As for me, I was the odd one out. They seemed to be working in perfect harmony, each had another's back. In one quick flick, Cinderblack swatted Starfire and Raven away as if they were flies. Both girls slammed into the ground, leaving dents.

" Starfire! Raven! You guys okay? " I yelled with worry.

There was no answer from either of them.

_I hope they're okay! They aren't moving! _I had begun to fly over to them when Cinderblock thwacked me from behind.

" RAARRGH HAHAHA! " it was between a triumphant laugh and a growl.

I quicky got back up on my feet. There was a light sting in my back but it wasn't much. In a flash, I had risen to his face.

" Special delivery. " I smirked just before I punched him about five times, sending him faltering back.

I flexed my hand for a bit, waiting for him to get himself together. _Being a goddess has it's moments. Superstrength comes in handy all the time. _By the time my hand was less sore, he was up and ready. In the air, I postioned myself in a martial arts stance, prepared for Cinderblock to attack. He did that little roaring thing again and lunged towards me. _Fire doesn't affect rock, does it? _I decided to not take the chance and stick with physical assualt. Behind me, I could hear the Titans battling it out with Overload. They seemed busy enough, so I didn't ask for backup. _Okay, I can do this! _I balled up her hands, and ignited them. I then sped at top speed for Cinderblock's face.

" Lights out. "

I smashed her fist directly into his face, knocking him out. _OUCH!_

" Good job Nina. " praised Robin.

" You showed him who's boss dude! " BB gave me a friendly pat.

" Thanks guys. " I smiled at them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

" HAPPY ALMOST NEW YEARS! " Cyborg screamed in my ears.

" Yeah, you too. " I grumbled.

Having someone shout in your ears just after you've awaken isn't all that great. _I'm gunna be death before the age of 20. _I rubbed my ears and looked around the main room for Starfire.

" Have you guys seen Starfire? We were supposed to go shopping. " I asked Cyborg.

" She's in the work room I think. " answered Beast Boy.

" Okay, thanks. "

I walked down the hallway, and headed for the gym room. As I neared it, I could hear someone punching the punching bag. _I didn't know that Starfire used the punching bag. _Turns out, it wasn't Starfire, it was Robin. _Okay, be cool. _

" Uh, hi, do you know where Starfire is? " I asked the boy.

He stopped his excercise, " She was just here. I think she said something about a shower and the mall. "

" 'Kay, thanks. "

" Hey Nina, "

" Yeah? "

" I'm sorry, about the way I treated you when we first met. I'm pretty sure I didn't leave a great first impression. "

" Oh, don't worry. I understand why you were like that. Besides, we're friends now right? " I beamed at the Boy Wonder.

" Right. "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This makes me feel so, so dirty...I can't just do this...But I miss Danny so much..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day, I enjoyed shopping with Starfire. We had a blast and so much fun! During the evening BB, Cy, and I played Twister. Then we all watched a movie while eating dinner. What I was about to do made me feel so guilty. But I had to do it. I packed what little possesions I had gained over my stay. There were a few particles of clothing and the Christmas gifts they had given me. I wrote a short note and stuck it to the fridge. I left the Tower around 10 o 'clock but I had to sneak out since everyone was still awake. _I'm glad tonight's not cold or raining. _I took off into the night, heading for home, to High City.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived and landed infront of that familiar house. I took in a deep breath to calm myself down. Slowly, very slowly, I walked up each step and at the top step, I put down my bag. My finger went for the doorbell. **-DING DONG- **From behind the door I could hear voices.

" Dude, get the door! The fireworks are almost starting! "

" Alright! Sheesh, who could it be at this time of night. "

My palms began to sweat and my heart began to beat faster. The door opened and from behind it, came the face I loved. An 18 year old boy with spikey black hair, almond brown eyes, and that cute smile.

" Danny Nathaniel Polmer. " I said sternly.

" Nina? " he squeaked nervously.

I threw my arms around him.

" I missed you so much Danny! " I cried.

He returned my hug.

" I missed you to. "

The fireworks began to go off. We both let go of one another and stared at the bright lights. _This is so perfect.. _Danny looked down at his watch and then up at me.

" What? " I asked him with a smile.

" You ever heard of that ' kiss someone at 12 and stuff '? "

" No..."

" Neither have I. "

Danny dramatically dipped me down and gave me my first kiss of the new year.

-------------------------------------------------------------

i personally don't like this ending...there's gunna be one more extra chapter AND a seqeul to this if i ever GET to it...


	11. Many Notes

THE END OF THE BEGiNNiNG!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans finally noticed that Nina was missing. They searched the whole Tower and found nothing. So they searched the city and found nothing. It was not til Cyborg got hungry and headed for the fridge did they find her note.

" TITANS! I FOUND SOMETHING! " he shouted at the top of his lungs.

In a matter of seconds, the four other Titans dashed into the room. Cyborg and BB had a long arguement over who should read the note. Robin lost his patience and grabbed the note off the fridge.

" _I'M _going to read it. "

" HEY! " yelled Cyborg and BB at the same time, " NO FAIR! "

" Dear Titans, I'm sorry for leaving on such short notice. But I wanted to be home for the New Years fireworks. I want to thank you guys for everything in the past month. I hope you guys keep in touch since I have Faith's old communicator. My phone number is :: 555-0273. Sincerely, Nina. "

" She left. " Starfire said quietly.

The whole Tower seemed a little dim without Nina. But they got over it, just like Faith had told them to get over her. So the next thing was to clean up the Christmas decorations. While sweeping around the tree, Starfire found another note. Who was it from this time? Faith.

" Robin! I have found a note from Faith! " she flew to the boy who was sweeping the floor.

" From Faith? Another note? " he asked, taking the paper from the alien.

He quickly skimmed it and called for the other Titans to come over.

" Read it. " Robin handed the note over.

Beast Boy took the note and the others hovered around him, reading along silently.

**To : Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin.**

**I enjoyed our short reunion and I hope you did too. I wish I could've stayed, since the reunion made it harder for me to leave. I've left you guys but this time, I leave with you Nina. Don't let her go, she'd be an important addition to the team and she's a wonderful person. I did tell you guys that I'd always be with you. I'm happy that you all have finally moved on but dont you _DARE _forget me! Just remember, I am _always _by your side and I love you all more than anything in the world.**

**Love, Faith**

" Was that a threat in there?! " Cyborg said incredulously.

" I think so, and what's with people and _notes_? Why not say it in person? " Beast Boy nodded.

" This was written on Christmas Eve. How come we didn't see it til now? " Robin asked.

" It was concealed by the shiny paper for presents. " Starfire answered.

" We let Nina go. " Raven said plainly and to the point.

" Yeah, and we can't ask her to come back either. " said Cyborg.

" We'll just keep in touch like Nina said. " Raveb suggested.

They all nodded in agreement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**DOOT DOOT DOO DOO DOO DOOT DOOT DOO DOOT!**

" Nina?! " Robin stared with disbelief at his communicator.

" Hey! Hi! I'm having a little trouble here in High City with a --- -**_KSSSSSSSSSSH_**- "

" Nina?! Can you hear me? Hello? " Robin didn't get anything but static. " Titans! Gather in the main room. "

----------------------------------------------------------------------

that's the end of ' Forbidden Memories '...what's happening with Nina? stay tuned....i'm warning you all, this will take a while for me to make up the next story...plus, i'm working on a new fannyfic too! Danny Phantom meets Faith...


End file.
